dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Productions projects in the 2000s
With the mid-Oughties, Dozerfleet Productions started taking on its name and current infrastructure. Gone was the old Cormorant era, and in came a push toward higher-quality products. The Dozerfleet Megaverse as understood today didn't come about until the mid-2010s, but the four-year stretch from 2006 - 2010 proved critical in shaping the brand's future direction. As academic projects still needed to be pursued sometimes in cooperation with the brand and sometimes separately from it, the Lansing Community College Project Archive and Ferris State University Project Archive still proved critical in this pentade along with this page to track projects relevant to the era. The pentade lasting from 2010 - 2015 became Dozerfleet Productions projects of the early 2010s, and helped set the stage for the Megaverse in 2016. The late oughts and early tens were a time of considerable web experimentation, as learning how to promote and publish works online became an imperative - as did acquiring adaptability to a system with ever-changing formats and standards. Other highlights # The first actual videos to be published under either of the aforementioned brands' names were published in this decade. # The Dozerfleet Database and The Dozerfleet Forum were first defined in this decade. # Narrative universe logic for Dozerfleet works was first defined, but the Megaverse wouldn't begin to take shape until 2013 with ''Percolation'', and wouldn't solidify until 2016 with the "Percolation Warriors Saga" of Camelorum Adventures being proposed. Dozerfleet Comics Despair Gerosha Year: 2006 Classic Gerosha Years: 2007 - 2010 Eccentriaverse Wilinskiverse Other universes For the site Snakes on a Blog, the founder of Dozerfleet in 2007 developed Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series as a cartoon show pitch, imagining the film's franchising future in much the way that Ghostbusters received a cartoon dubbed The Real Ghostbusters. The idea got a mention on the blog, as the blog operator found the pitch amusing. However, New Line never called back to discuss acquiring rights to the series pitch, let alone greenlighting a kids' show based on the R-rated film. (That Robocop got away with this remains an oddity.) In 2008, a running gag with a high school gal led to her and her friends getting adapted into a Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and Finding Nemo parody dubbed Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder. Tickle Fury (in reference to Jungle Fury and STF (Squeaky Toy Fascination, in reference to RPM) were proposed as sequels; but the actual sequel set of images didn't come until 2016, with Becka Rangers: Dory Charge. Dozerfleet Records Dromedeverse audio Every Ape and His Brother Classic Gerosha music Other audio Dozerfleet Studios Classic Gerosha videos Mackleyverse videos Dromedeverse videos Eccentriaverse videos ''Stationery Voyagers'' videos Other videos There was some coverage in 2006 of the Flying Flamingo Casino event in Brophy and McNerney Halls' lobby, where Unlisted performed that year. In 2008, What If: Wizard of Oz Rangers Idea presented a new joke for the YouTube channel. Slovak Girls: Keepin' Summer HOT!!! got made for Luka Underground. Also in 2008, When Bikes Argue and When Bikes Argue 2 were adapted to video from DSHW. Dozerfleet Labs DSHW's format evolved, especially in 2009 with the switch from Ciem to Ciem 2. The Task Delegator was developed for streaming media class first, but later adapted for general use. Its original design was a Simon game, but that got replaced with a non-trademarked model in 2012. In 2009, DzMD was updated to support The Sims 3. Category:Project catalogs Category:Projects from 2006 Category:Projects from 2007 Category:Projects from 2008 Category:Projects from 2009